Pocket Edition version history
__NOEDITSECTION__This is the version history for Minecraft Pocket Edition or known as PE. A "?" means that the info was guesswork. A bold update number means it is a major update. Alpha |November 15, 2012 |- | 0.4.0 rev 2 (iOS only) | *Updated to fit the iPhone 5 Bugs fixed: *Explosions destroy the ground now *'Blocks added (Creative):' **'TNT (iOS) **Trapdoors (iOS) **Stone Bricks (iOS) |September 14, 2012 |- | '0.4.0'http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybd8axPq9kE | *'Blocks added:' **Chests (double chests are not available) **Beds **TNT **Non-dark tree trunks return *'Items added:' **Flint and Steel *'Mobs added:' **Creeper *'Food added:' **Apples **Bread **Mushroom Stew **Raw Beef **Chicken **Raw Porkchop *'New recipes for crafting:' **Wool **Green Wool **Stone Bricks *Peacful mode added to Survival (no monsters) *'Farming mechanics added:' **Wheat **Seeds **Hoe ***When patch of grass is destroyed with the hoe, wheat seeds will drop *'Items added (Creative):' **Mossy Stone **Redstone Ore **Wool **Trapdoor Tweaks: *Zombies drop feathers *Given monster type limited *Day is longer *When using a item, the Player's speed decreases *Animal spawning *Snowballs can be throwed Bug fixes: *Monsters cannot spawn indoors/in a structure *Added a fall damage for clients *Players could hit each other from far away *Incorrect bow rendering in 3rd person view fixed *When arrows shot, missing particles fixed *When stairs are destroyed, they become what their resource was (Stone Stairs reverts into Stone, etc.) *Charging the bow interacts with other blocks, and even destroys them *Game could crash when Player dies with bow charged *In Creative mode, players could die if they connected *Leaves had Crafting Table texture (dark leaves) *Bow didn't take damage to mob *When a door is destroyed, a "half" door will show Found bugs: *Seeds fall through the grass block they are collected from *Trapdoors cannot be crafted in survival *Placing a block over planted seeds destroys the seeds *Mobs still move when game is paused *Food doesn't regenerate as much health as it should (bread labeled "heals 2 and a half hearts" heals only one, apples and raw meat heal one and soup and cooked meat heal only two). *Creepers spawn indoors. *The description for Stone Bricks in the crafting menu says "tile.stonebricksmooth: couldn't find desc" *When sleeping and your finger is moving above the torch, the flame particle will move awkwardly. *Creeper spawn ratio is high. *Bows have glitched textures sometimes for humans and skeletons. *Food animation for third person doesn't work *Explosions are silent (All you hear for creepers is "sssssss" and the creeper disappears) *Explosions usually does not destroy ground, only snow. *If one places a door on a torch, wheat, or other transparent blocks, the door is immediately destroyed but sometimes drops two doors upon destruction. It is possible to get infinite doors this way. *One can place a torch on the side of a fence, however, due to a lack of a surface to connect to, the torch appears to be placed on air or on the block next to the block the fence is on. A block update does not fix this, and the torch remains until either it or the fence is destroyed. * *'Xperia Play only:' **Crafting Table wrong size *'iOS only:' **Missing death sound for a spider |September 6, 2012 |- | '0.3.3' | Additions: *'Mobs' **Skeletons **Spiders *'Items' **Bow and Arrow **Bone Meal Tweaks *Item decay time is extended to 5 minutes *Hotbar has 6 slots *Brightness improved *When you fall of a high cliff, bones will be heard Bug fixes: *Torch lighting not as effective. *Bows don't lose durability. *Sometimes when holding a bow, it shows the bow and the arrow. *When aiming using a bow in third person mode, the bow is above the hand. *Some sounds are missing: Spider's death sound, etc. *While drawing back an arrow if the user aims at a torch, sapling, flower, sugar cane, or mushroom it is broken. *Dandelion Yellow and Bone Meal sometimes appear as green dye in hand and also in third person mode. *Hostile Mobs don't have the correct or mixed up health (for example, Zombies now take up to 2 hits with a Diamond Sword.) *Sometimes when aiming with a bow, the game crashes and some of your stuff in furnace will be deleted. *The animation for drawing back the bow has gaps in between the pixels. *Fire has been removed. *Fixed a bug where fire would spread throughout an entire world after a single flammable block had been set aflame by Lava *Corrected crafting recipes for Furnace, Block of Iron Lapiz Lazuli Block, Block of Gold and Block of Diamond. *Furnace crashing bug has been fixed. *Sapling/leaves fixes. *You now need a crafting table to make doors. *Torches can now be placed on fences. *Dandelion Yellow dye no longer appears as an egg in MATTIS or the hotbar *A bug where cactus and door placed next to each other would remove the bottom door block (and top one if a 2 level cactus). *Removed particles from spawning when you hit the edges of the world. *Stairs can now block light. *Some sounds that are missing can now be heard: cow hurt sound, the sound when you break glass/ice. *A bug fixed where fence gate would not appear in the user’s hand but in the world. *When a user stood on a slab and created another one, the player simply fell through. *Swords and other tools now take damage from hitting mobs. *Golden tools are no longer tougher than wooden tools. *The rear end texture where upside down on some animals. *The D-pad on iPad no longer/rarely intersects with the item slots. *Users can no longer place sugar cane in the water. *Dark green leaves have correct textures when cut by shear. *Blocks placed on snow aren’t duplicated in multiplayer. |August 9, 2012 |- | 0.3.2 | Additions: *Furnaces **Every item can be smelted now *Saplings *Glass Panes *Slabs *Gold Ingots *Gold Ore *Gold tools *Iron Ingots *Iron tools *Block of Iron *Diamonds *Diamond Ore *Diamond tools *Block of Diamond Bug fixes: *Less flickering/Z targeting (in some devices) *If you have 1 sword, or an item or block, the "1" will never show up again *Mobs have correct health. *Fixed rendering of fence gate and half block in hand. Bugs found: *Saplings aren't available in Creative. *Saplings aren't visible in the hotbar. *Dandelion Yellow is shown as an egg (and vice versa) in MATTIS and the hotbar *Swords don't loss durability when hitting mobs. *Crafting an iron block only needs 6 iron ingots, but an iron block yields 9 iron ingots *Crafting a Wooden Door only requires 4 Wooden Planks. *Crafting Stairs only require 3 of the required material, but generates only one Wooden Stair (i.e. 3 Wooden Planks for 1 Staircase). *Furnaces and Ladders require 5 Cobblestone and 5 Sticks (respectively). *Short clicking a furnace crashes the client in (MP)Creative. |July 16, 2012 |- | 0.3.0 (Android) | Still called 0.30 in change log *Fixed icons bug *More inventory space *A smaller GUI |April 24, 2012 |- | 0.3.0 | Additions: *MATTIS (M'inecraft '''A'dvanced 'T'ouch 'T'echnology 'I'nterface 'S'ystem) crafting system added * '''Mobs **Cows **Chickens *'Blocks:' **'Crafting Table **Iron Ore **Bookshelves (only Survival) *'Slabs:' **Brick Slabs **Cobblestone Slabs **Wooden Slabs *'Stairs:' **Brick Stairs *'Items' **Snow **Sticks **Dandelion Yellow **Bowls **Sugar **Books **Paper Coal *'Tools' **Wooden Axe **Wooden Shovel **Wooden Pickaxe **Wooden Sword Tweaks: *All items need to be gathered (except Shears, Bricks and Glass) *Cameras can be held by Inventory Editor. Bugs: * When bookshelves are destroyed they drop 3 bookshelves instead of 3 books. * The items have wrong images. * Game force closes upon opening on some devices. * All items are craftable, with or without a crafting table. (Tested on Xperia Play only) * Game Restarts the Device upon opening on Some devices. (Tested Xperia play) * When trying to craft brick slabs or brick stairs, the game thinks you have one brick, not infinite. * There are two torch recipes for crafting, however one requires charcoal and is unusable. * With wooden slabs, the dropped icon and the icon in your hand is a stone slab. * If you have 1 sand, or a different block or item, a "1" will be next to it. * Despite having no furnace, iron ore can still be mined and dropped. it appears invisible in your inventory but can be placed in your world. * Leaf blocks have the texture of crafting table sides when held, do not stack, and have a durability bar. * In Survival Mode, doors cannot be collected when broken. * Sugar cane drops its item icon in Creative mode, and you can "pick it up".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y98PgQYWuDY * If you drop an axe and two different blocks, the axe symbol shows the infinity symbol instead of a number one after picked up. (other items have been tested and yes it is the same as the axe, and the item turns back to a number one once used again) * You cannot obtain slabs in Survival Mode. * Swords do not lose durability when used on a mob, only when used to break blocks. * When the limit of blocks is reached, you can still craft it, but it won't give you anything. * When crafting a door it says it requires four wooden planks and can be crafted without a crafting table, but on [[Minecraft] for PC, it uses six wooden planks using crafting table. * Lava bug, it starts to spread fire all over your world without stopping. Also with lava bug, it allows water to be set on fire.(major bug)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pa2piHB-Wm8 * On rare occasions, charcoal will drop from instead of the usual coal. This is the only way to use a seemingly unusable torch recipe. * Cameras are very glitchy. |April 24, 2012 |- | 0.2.1 alpha2 (Android only) | *Major bug fix where tablets and smartphones which the game cannot open *Acer Icona Tab A500 fixedhttp://www.amazon.com/Acer-A500-10S16u-10-1-Inch-Computer-Aluminum/dp/B004XZL980 |March 17, 2012 |- | '0.2.1 (Last lite release)' | The lite version leads up to this update. Additions: *New controller option - split-touch controls **This can be used for larger screenshttp://www.mojang.com/2012/03/minecraft-pocket-edition-update-is-out *'Mobs:' **Pigs *'Blocks:' **Bookshelves (Creative only) **Sugar Cane (unable to collect) Tweaks: *Flying is changed - Slide the center button up to rise/Slide the center button down to descend *Bigger screens have a bigger hotbar Bugs fixed: * Blocks now have the 'cracking' animation when you destroy them *The circle shown when breaking blocks is sharper Bugs found: * Enabling Split Touch mode once makes MCPE crash (without error message) on starting (old or new) world. Even uninstall/install cycle won't help. (Acer Iconia) * When flying above the height limit in third-person, your avatar disappears. * When underwater, you can't see the breaking animation * In creative, if you're playing in multiplayer and they go into lava or underwater and drown, they die. * In creative mode, flying above the height limit lets you walk on the edge of the world, on top of the block invisible bedrock found in the files of the game. * Sometimes in multiplayer, if you a put a block, it puts another block on top of the block you just put. * When someone dies in multiplayer, rarely they will be invisible and zombies will not attack the invisible player. It'll be dead by something invisible. * If you host a game, you will suffer from fall damage but others who join will not take damage when fell. Even if you join a game, you would not suffer but the host of the game will die from fall damage. * The outer circle while you're breaking a block (using normal controls, not split touch) usually disappears. * You can put cacti on any block as long as it has snow on top of it.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVFLZxUWDkE |March 14, 2012 |- | 0.2.0 (Android) | Still called 0.2.0 in changelog *Major bug fix which game crashed when wanted to create a new world |February 11, 2012 |- | '0.2.0 ''The Survival Update | '''Additions: *Game modes **Creative (All worlds past 0.2.0 will be Creative) ***Flying - Press jump button twice to fly, double press up and down to descend **Survival ***Crafting is not yet added (added 0.3.0) ****Because of this, stone shovels, stone axes, shears, stone swords, ladders, torches, wooden doors, fences, fence gates, wooden planks, bricks, wooden stairs, stone stairs, 13 of the 16 colored wool (light gray, magenta and orange), glass and leaves are all included in Survival ***Day-night cycle ****Zombies come out ***The blocks in creative in the hot bar are shown, but cannot use them unless the player has it ****This is used as the Inventory (without the 2x2 crafting grid) ***Some materials (including the unobtainable) are in infinite stacks with a ∞ (infinity) sign. ***When a an block/item is at 0 and is selected, a fist is shown ***Added Hitpoints bar (health regenerates slowly, similar to PC edition) ***Added Air Bar (can now drown) ***Death has options ***Breaking materials with tools depends on power of tool (e. Fist breaks Stone, giving Cobblestone, but Pickaxe is faster) *'Mobs:' **Sheep **Pig **Zombie *'Blocks:' **Fence **Fence Gate **Wooden Door **Cactus **Oak Wood (unontainable) *'Tools:' **Stone Shovel **Stone Pickaxe **Stone Axe **Stone Sword **Shears ***Sheep are sheared by holding on the screen * When attempting to type in a seed, the virtual keyboard covers up the box you type the seed into and you cannot see what you are typing. * White wool is unobtainable. * There is no way to get stone blocks in Survival. * You can not see the fire when the zombies are burning in the day light. * You can hit mobs through glass. * You can not see fence gates when they are selected. * You can hit mobs through doors when looking through the window part of the door. * Sugar cane is unobtainable in survival. * If you place a ladder on a block with a thin snow layer on it and no block behind it, it will be invisible, with its normal hitbox, until a block directly adjacent to it is updated. Then, the ladder will drop as a collectible item(lighting updates via torch do apply). * When killed by another player, items that weren't even obtained by the player will appear (like obsidian, etc.) * Fences are sometimes invisible when placed close to water * Block of Iron, Block of Gold, and Block of Diamond are not in the survival mode inventory * Game crashes when trying to create a new world on some phones. * Sometimes The forward button doesn't work on right handed mode.(Needs Confirmation) * Sometimes player can't pickup items. * The Trees that grow have a different Wood Block ID (oak) and color than the Wood blocks in your Inventory (pine), thus making it impossible to pick up oak logs. * Sugar Cane doesn't drop when smacked. * When you break the bottom block of a Cactus it only gives one Cactus block instead of all that were above it as well. * You cannot place torches on fences. |iOS - February 17, 2012 Android - February 11, 2012 |- | 0.1.3 (iOS) | *Fixed bug with opening dialogs after closing options menu *Improvements in network chunk loading *'Blocks added:' **An "Update game!" block for blocks as placeholder for block types that are in an future update (e. If a block is in a update, and the game hasn't been updated, this block will show) |December 14, 2011 |- | 0.1.3 (Android) | *Better tablet support *Ingame UI elements are less oversized *Performance improvement (also in Non-Fancy) *Cacti in deserts *Turn sensitity setting added *Network chunk loading improved *J version has more sounds Fixed bugs: *Fixed crash bug when connecting to iOS server maps *Fixed blocks placed on snow added in multiplayer Found bugs: *When generating a world, the loading bar freezes, and game crashes |December 3, 2011 |- | 0.1.2 (iOS) | *Game finally released for iOS *Controls only avaliable to iOS *Cacti, Iron Ore and other ores are found in the files, but unotainable. |November 17, 2011 |- | 0.1.2 (Android) | *Third person view on all devices *Controls can be mirrored for right hand players *In game sound can be toggled *Help text if verification fails |October 13, 2011 |- | 0.1.1pre (Android) | *Fixes Xperia Play controls |October 8, 2011 |- | 0.1.1 (Android) | *Android release *Auto jump feature available *Touchscreen controls **Breaks Xperia Play controls |October 7, 2011 |- | '0.1.0 (Xperia Play)' | *Pocket Edition offically released *Random worlds *Can place and destroy blocks *36 kinds of blocks **Ladders (work) **Blue and Yellow flowers **Sugar Cane **Dirt **Gray, Pink, Lime, Yellow, Light Blue, Blue, Purple, Cyan, White, Red, Green, and Brown Wool **Wooden and Cobblestone Stairs **Stone Slabs **Sand **Sandstone **Leaves **Glass **Stone **Wooden Planks **Wood **Gold Blocks **Iron Blocks **Bricks **(unavailable) ***Pine Wood ***Birch Wood ***Ores Gravel ***Bedrock ***Clay ***TNT **You can find a Camera in the files *Ability to do multiplayer **Can also save |August 16, 2011 |- | Pre release | *The game looks like PC Classic **No clouds and sky *Hot bar was smaller and could hold 9 items *Pumpkin and TNT blocks were placeable (TNT can explode) *Some wool was taken from Classic *The rose was to be implimented, but was replaced by the Cyan Flower due to hardware issues. |? |} References Category:History Category:Pocket Edition Category:Development Category:Protected pages